Mama's day
by Lovely TT
Summary: Kagome is a working girl who gets to see her daughter on the one day that's is so special to her. but there a twist


How it all happen. Kagome was 16 years old when she had her daughter. She took good care of her but kagome would not let her boyfriend see their daughter. Kagome felt that her boyfriend needed to grow up and stop going out every night and spend time with his daughter. Kagome was nice effort to let him see her but he would go out still. So one night he got drunk and threatens to kill her and the baby. Kagome know that he was drunk but she decided to take full custody of their baby. So she took him to court, she was about to win when her mom can drunk. The judge made his dissection and gave full custody to the boyfriend. Every since that day kagome moved out of her mom house and got one of her own. But the judge was nice to let kagome see the baby. A year later kagome got a job at a music company, where sing make and sing songs. (She got a record deal.) Because she works at a music company she hardly gets to see her baby. But today is mother day and kagome is spending the whole day out with her baby girl.

(Sesshomaru has his own house)Seeing my baby, I woke up at 9:30. Got out of bed, took a shower, and washed my hair. I got out a pink halter top that said 'if you love me, then kiss me', black shinny jeans, and pink flats. When I was done, dressing. I got my brush and stared brushing my hair. I pulled my hair into a high pigtail then I put my bang into a snooki bump. I grab my car keys and my red Samsung gravity t. I locked my house door. I walk to my black BMW, open the door, and started the engine. I drove off to my boyfriend's Sesshomaru house. When I got there, I rang the bell a little girl with long jet black hair, gold eyes, crimson red lips, and had her ear piers wearing a pink heart earring. She her hair was in a high side ponytail. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'I love my mama', short pink skirt with black legging, and black flats. The little girl smiled and gave me a hug.

"Mama. Happy mother's day" she yelled

"Thanks you. Hey Krystal, How's my baby girl"

"Good mama. Are we still going out today" I nodded.

"Come on baby we have to tell daddy that we are leaving"

"All right mama" I walk in and she closed the door.

"Daddy mama here" Sesshomaru walk down stair to see me, he smiled and said

"Krystal why don't you say bye to your granddad and grandma"

"Okay daddy" and she ran up stair

"Hey kagome"

"Hey" I sigh a little. I really don't want to talk to him

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"I never said that "

"But your expression said so"

"I'm not in a talking mood"

"Why?"

"Cuz"

"Cuz what"

"I don't know leave me alone"

"All right talk to you later. Happy mother's day"

"Thanks" he smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Krystal came down stair and gave her daddy a kiss 'good bye'. We left and I drove off. I got to Japan best store for moms. We walk into the nail salon and I told the lady that were getting a manicure and a pedicure. Krystal nails were baby blue and her toes were Barbie pink. My nails were sparkling purple and my toes were feisty red. I paid them, we left and went to the hair salon. Krystal got a wash and set, when she was done her hair was super curly. I got a wash and set too, but I got part of my hair braided and the bash was super curly. I paid them and left. Krystal was pulling on my jeans.

"Yes baby girl"

"I'm hungry mama"

"All right what do you want to eat"

"Ummm…..What time is it"

"6:30"

"Came we go home"

"Why" I smirked

"Ahhh…I…..Ummm"

"You want you, me, and daddy to hang out:

"Yea"

"You should have said that"

"I'm sorry mama"

"I smiled "Don't be" I took out my phone and called Sesshomaru. I told him that we were coming home and he had to get dress. I got back to Sesshomaru home by 7:30. Sesshomaru was outside wearing a tuxedo. I went to the passenger side and Sesshomaru went to the drive side.

Mama, Daddy, and Me. Krystal, Sesshomaru pulled up at Cece's family club. We parked and got out then we walk into the restaurant and the waitress. Got us our seat.

Mama I'm going to the bathroom"

"All right its right there" I pointed to the bathroom, Krystal got up and left.

"Sesshomaru, you know that I still love you right"

"I love you too but you have to spend time with Krystal"

"How can I do that. I always have something to do"

"Well quit"

"I want a job to help support Krystal you know"

"Well come live with me"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru the reason why I barely want to talk to you is because you always tell me to quit my job. I want to be independent to you know"

"But you have …" I cut him short

"No I want to be independent too so I'm going to keep my job and move in with you but only to make my baby girl happy"

"So you don't care about me"

"I do but I want to keep my job" he nodded and I smiled then gave him a kiss on the lips. Krystal came back and sat down. The waitress took our order and 5 minutes past and we got or food (think of food you like and place it)

At home again, Krystal felled a sleep when we got home and I put her in bed. Sesshomaru was in his room. I walk in and sat on his bed.

"What do you want miko"

"Don't call me that and what you got me for mother's day"

"This" and he pulled out a school girl's outfit. "Put this on" so I got up and changed (use you're Imagination)Sesshomaru growled with lust and pulled me on the bed.

"I got you this" he smirked

"What else" he kissed me on the lips and started to feel my boobs. He stops kissing me and un-button my shirt. Then he started sucking on my left boobs and massaging my right one.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh that feels good" he stops and switch .

"Keep going" he stopped what he was doing and started moving down south. He pulled my skirt off and took his index finger and started fingering my pussy.

"That… feels.. So…good…" he smiled "Go faster" he started moving faster and I started to moan. He stopped we I got super wet. He went on his knees and took his hard dick and pushed it into my pussy. I begin moaning.

"Go faster and harder" he did what I ask. I could feel my wall closing in. But that did not satisfy me.

"Go faster, harder. I don't want to feel my legs" so he begin move even faster and harder, the wall were closing in. I could feel the blood rush to my head with every thrush. I was about to cum.

"I want you to cum into me. I want your seed into me" he cum into me and I felt that warn feeling that I love. He felled next to me and pulled me close.

"I love you" he said

"Love you too"

One year later. I got pregnant with my second child. He was born December 25 at 3 pounds 4 ounces. I gave Sesshomaru the honors of naming his son. He named him Devon Alexander Tashio. I'm at home feeding Devon when Kristal came with her daddy and made him sit down.

"Krystal what got you so happy"

"I want to sing a song for you ,daddy, and my baby bro" she smiled "Mama it a song I hear on the radio and I practice the song too"

"All right let's hear it"

(Love by Keyshia Cole)

I used think that I wasn't fine enough  
>And I used to think I wasn't wild enough<br>But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure out  
>Why you playin' games, what's this all about?<p>

And I can't believe you're hurting me  
>I met your girl what a difference<br>What you seen in her you ain't seen in me  
>But I guess it was all just make believe<p>

Oh love, never knew what I was missin'  
>But I knew once we start kissin' I found<br>Love, never knew what I was missin'  
>But I knew once we start kissin' I found, found you<p>

Now you're goin', ?What am I gonna do?  
>So empty my heart, my soul can't go on<br>Go on without you  
>My rainy days fade away<br>When you come around please tell me baby  
>[From: . ]<br>Why you go so far away, why you go

Love, never knew what I was missin'  
>But I knew once we start kissin' I found<br>Love, never knew what I was missin'  
>But I knew once we start kissin' I found, I found you<br>Who would have known I'd find you?

Now you're goin', ?What am I gonna do?  
>So empty my heart, my soul can't go on<br>Go on baby without you  
>Rainy days fade away<br>When you come around say you're here to stay with me boy  
>I don't want you to leave me, I, I need you<p>

Love, never knew what I was missin'  
>But I knew once we start kissin' I found<br>Love, never knew what I was missin'  
>But I knew once we start kissin' I found<p>

Love, never knew what I was missin'  
>But I knew once we start kissin' I found<p>

"That was great baby I love it. You have the voice of an angel" I said smiling

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY MAMA'S DAY. TO ALL THE MOTHER ON FANFICTION<strong>_


End file.
